And In the End, I'll Be Here
by Thadeus
Summary: Heracles and Thaddeus were unnatural men, and Bella did not use the word unnatural lightly. Twilight canon pairings and H/T Set in part 2 of Breaking Dawn


AN: It's been a couple of months/years since I've written anything. I wanted to get back into the swing of things so here's a little sampling of what's brewing. Any critique is welcomed. If I ever continue this then the next chapters will definitely be longer.

 **Prequel - Letters and Words**

Words riding on the Great Plains of America, through the overwhelming mass of seeking vines, across the pond and then through the intricate whispers of the Asian language, finally came to a tensive rest in the heart of Britain. The Cullens were organizing a revolt against the Volturi, a trio of weathered vampires who ruled the community with an iron fist since the destruction of the Romans. The daring of the self-proclaimed vegetarians was laughable. Dazzling skin enforced by the blood of rabbits and squirrels were down pillows ready to burst in the face of beings whose diets were composed of true blood; the main food source was deemed so by Mother Nature, to so readily reject it in a misguided interpretation of their central essence was pitiful.

The vampires of nowadays oft trembled before the "ancients" yet still held a cloaking sense of superiority. But now, may they face against what they deem a higher power and stand humbled for eternal life was not guaranteed, nor were their supposedly high statuses. Audacity was a rampant disease, sucked up by the mouths which gummed greedily at throats. To one as olden and wisen as him, they were children playing in the shoes of their parents.

The details of the catalyst were warped by passage of tongues through layers of insufficient diction, because various languages were still not proficient enough to capture and relay this message from one civilization to another without a loss of meaning - connotation. Being a vampire was wasted on gluttony. Rather than pursue the secrets of the world and study old and new, most were satisfied with stalking the street and obtaining useless, sparkling babbles.

The gist was as followed: poor, young Edward Cullen, son of the famous Dr. Cullen, had finally found his so-called mate in a human girl. Yet with the birth of a newborn, rather than one, two were added to the equation. A child whose consonance held all notes of one of them - burning eyes of alien light, too pale too sharp skin, and unnatural perfection - was spotted amongst the clan. Not only in the eyes of the Volturi but long forgotten rules set forth by the omnipotent powers were broken. Though Heracles liked to argue the Volturi were walking a fine line of hypocrisy; their prized "fighters", Jane and Alec, were turned during their pre-teen stage, when one moon set and a child embarked on the journey towards adulthood.

The thirteen year olds pretending to be miniature adults made him snort. Hell, Heracles considered anyone under the age of twenty-four still in the process of growth, no matter immortal or not. The brain had yet to reach full fruition. The willy desires previous ensconced by temptation were finally mellowed; logic and rational had the chance to prevail over hormones. When their venom impregnated the young, they were forever frozen at a stage of incomplete. Never would they reach their full potential, rather, stuck in a cage of underdevelopment without the ability to grow and mature.

Somehow the foolish family was able to contact them, something that had not happened in a while unless they willed it. Heracles shook his head at the gumption within the pages of the letter before tossing it onto the table. It slid dangerously close to a rejected bowl of porridge before settling halfway across a plate of strawberries. The red juice slowly seeped into the crisp paper, dying the edges a faded pink. Across from him Thaddeus raised an eyebrow in question before asking, "Anything interesting?"

Heracles wave a hand in the direction of the letter and paid no mind when long, thin fingers reached across the table to nip up the piece of paper. Sharp, hazel eyes contracted in concentration.

Thaddeus was an unusual man, though that could be said for both of them. His disposition was of a gentlemen in every sense of the word. Tailored suits which aligned to every sharp angle and soft divet were worn in public over the loose, casual wear of current day, never mind the weather if it be sweltering heat or fracking cold. He enjoyed the rough stubble of five O'clock shadow to baby soft skin. In his personal opinion it heightened his intimidation factor and dissuaded people from remarking on his rather youthful appearance. To all, he appeared as a man who stepped out of a magazine, his dark brown hair so artfully arranged people couldn't help but question if it was real.

It didn't take long for the sharp man to read the passage, then it was casually placed again onto the table, this time nearly avoiding the dish of butter.

"Hmm, it seems like the foolish family is asking for your help."

Heracles gave a small smile, revealing a dimple on the left side of his face. Where Thaddeus' radiated unflappable rationale, Heracles contained a whirlwind of energy. His eyes, twin jewels that glowed with an unnatural light steeped in mischief were complemented with hair dark and rolling, waves of impressionistic galaxies.

"Our help," he muttered before he entered what Thaddeus called his "Zen Mode", when his eyes glazed over, calculating the world and all its secrets.

Thaddeus resumed his breakfast and left the younger male to his thoughts. Heracles was generally the one to determine when the time was right for them to move and seek out their next great adventure. Though Thaddeus was the older of the two - and the taller much to Heracles' ire - Heracles was the one to grip the reins of life and push full steam ahead. The other man enjoyed taking the more hidden road, following his companion at a leisurely pace and ensuring the necessary preparations were met.

Hazel flickered up to watch as Heracles straightened in his seat as he blinked away stars and moons and his pupils finally settled back to the now and earth. Thaddeus' mouth tugged into a smirk alongside Heracles', the two men mirroring each other, one side of a coin to another.

"What do you think of visiting America?"


End file.
